It Was An Accident
by seedkinsu
Summary: Yaoi, yes yaoi damn it. If you don't like it, then don't look at it or complain about it. You don't have to look after all. Rated M for later chapters. Characters belong to me or my friends. Apocalypse x Aden


Dracori sighed sitting on her rock between Astral and Missy. Astral was chewing some sort of dead animal splattering her rock with blood that had been carved to look like skulls by her.  
Her son Aden was sitting near her rock poking around in the dirt in front of him. He didn't really give any real trace of emotion. He took on many more of his fathers traits then his mother.  
His hair was a dark brown and short, as was his fur, but his leathery red wings came from his mother, and his red eyes. He wore a very simple attire, a dark maroon shirt and a pair of blue  
jeans. A small vampire bat sat upon his head. The bat was a longtime friend of Aden's, the bat only talked when he felt like it, which was really only when no one was around. Just Aden.  
The bat's name was Vimpy. He was a close friend mainly because there was no one else to be friends with where he came from, most everyone were his father's slaves, army, or his underlinings  
like Boulder the giant unicorn. Aden didn't really care for any of them, Boulder was normally drunk or in the process of becoming drunk. Aden reached up and stroked Vimpy's head. Vimpy gave a  
screech licking Aden's finger. Aden gave a very small smile laying his hand in his lap. Astral finished whatever it was she was eating and dropped the bones into a pile beside her rock. Her own son  
Apocolypse was sitting on the other side of the rock with his rat Twitch. Apocolypse was a shadow demon for the most part like his father, very little came from his mother. Only his wings and tail,  
otherwise he looked nothing like her. His clothing was a bit more extravagant then Aden's. He wore and ankle long dark red coat, black straps held the coat closed. His pants where the same red  
color while his boots where black. Twitch ran up and down one of his long black horns that extended far beyond his shoulders. While sitting the tips of his horns brushed the ground. He kept his face  
covered by his jet black hair, but his fur was a dark gray. Only one of his eyes was visible, his eyes where white with no pupil visible unless you were inches from his face, though no one was likely to  
get that close to the shadow demon. The white part of his eyes gave off a slight glow. Unless his mother or Taint did, Taint was his father's other half. Literally his other half. Taint contained all Corruptsin's  
good emotions, Corruptsin had what was left after that which wasn't really anything good. Both boys where here because their mothers had dragged them along to this meeting. Not really a meeting, they  
where just visiting those they used to share a body with before they'd been let out. There where three others that shared the body and the one who actually owned the body. None of them really ever got  
along but they visited none the less. Neither of the boys wanted to even be there. They'd been before many times. And soon found themselves being left together to play when they where younger.  
But lately things had been going differently for them, different, and quite awkward. Apocolypse had started the whole thing, Aden wasn't sure what to make of it. Not yet anyways. He thought of Apocolypse  
as a close friend, brother maybe. But not the way that Apocolypse had felt towards him. So they'd been slowly separating over time. Aden didn't like it but he felt awkward around Apoco now, so he stayed away.  
Even during the meetings his mother continued to drag him too. Apocolypse himself was dealing with some inner turmoil as well. Only his was what he wanted to do but shouldn't do, and what he should do and  
didn't want to do. And the biggest of all, what he had already done. He'd been alone with Aden, something made him want him, something far inside him that he hadn't known existed. That is until he'd done what  
he'd done. He'd wanted the other teenager more then he'd ever wanted anything in his life. And even now Aden possessed his every thought, some, not so clean. He shivered lightly bringing his knees to his chest  
to hide his sudden arousal. He had to convince him in some way. Even if it was a one time act. It was better then nothing. At least he'd have that memory. But now of all times, this wasn't a good time. Aden was only  
a few feet away, his mother right next to him, this sucked. He sighed, he wanted to go and get rid of it but that would require him to stand and everyone would see. He looked at his mother. He sighed again.  
"Mom? When are we leaving?" he asked quietly. She looked at him wiping her mouth of blood. "Not for a while. Why don't you and Aden go do something together? You haven't done so in a while now." she told him  
stretching out on the rock she sat on. Dracori nodded. "Yes, I very well think the same thing Astral. It seems they had a spat the other day. I think you both should go and resolve it." she said looking at Aden. "Off you go."  
she told him. Aden grimaced. He had to go if his mother told him. That normally ment that they where going to talk about matters they didn't want him or Apocolypse to hear about. Aden got up and started off without him.  
Apocolypse carefully got up so he'd keep himself hidden pulling the front of his coat forwards to cover up with. Aden walking walking a ways in front of Apoco. Apocolypse hurried his steps coming up behind Aden. Aden tried  
to give a yelp of surprise when Apocolypse gently pushed him up against a tree but found he couldn't as Apocolypse pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss. Aden tired to push him away but found his arms pinned down above his  
head by one of Apoco's hands, the other held his head in place so as to keep him from escaping the kiss.


End file.
